mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Hershel Greene
Walking Dead info in this page has to be credited to Walking Dead Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Hershel´s history. He is a farm owner who lived in rural Georgia for many years with his family. Hershel is the father of Maggie and Beth Greene. He married twice, his first wife being Josephine Greene and his second wife being Annette Greene, who brought along her son, Shawn, from a previous marriage. Additionally he is the brother of Kate Stanley and uncle to Jaxx and Ryder Stanley. Overview Personality Hershel is the quintessential stubborn farmer. He believes strongly in what he considers to be right and is known to be uncompromising in defense of his morals. He also cares deeply for his family and protecting them (particularly his daughters Maggie and Beth). Protecting is one of the few times he will go against even his own moral code and do what's needed to be done. Pre-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm Hershel grew up on a farm with his sister Kate for which had been possessed by the family for over 160 years, as a young child he was presented a pocket watch originally owned by his father (whose own father had passed down to him through generations.) Hershel experienced a difficult childhood and thus had a negative relationship with his alcoholic and abusive father where eventually by the age of fifteen he moved out. Hershel never let go of the grudge he held against his father and thus avoided all contact with him which resulted in him not being present at his deathbed; a matter to which Hershel does not regret. In his later years, he became a veterinarian (due to his love for animals), it was during this period where Hershel eventually met Josephine Greene where the two then became married. Within the first few years of their marriage however, Hershel also had begun to descend into alcoholism much like his father, during these periods after returning drunk from the local tavern, he was frequently forced to sleep on the downstairs couch by Josephine. Additionally he pawned his pocket watch in order to pay off for his drinking debt, though Josephine was able to repurchase his watch which she held onto until he had proven to be able to sober up. The pair had their first daughter Maggie Greene, it was her birth which fortunately enabled Hershel to finally give up his alcoholism habit, however six years later Josephine died (due to unknown circumstances.) Hershel eventually met another woman Annette whom had a son Shawn from a previous marriage; the pair soon became married and had their child Beth Greene. Initially Hershel was faced with hostility from Maggie for his remarriage though she eventually warmed to her new step-mother. At some point later Hershel employed Otis as his personal ranch foreman alongside his wife Patricia whom became close friends towards the farming family. Post-Apocalypse As the outbreak started, Annette and Shawn were bitten by their undead fellow townspeople, and soon died and turned. Hershel, not believing their deaths and thinking they were merely under a disease of some kind (as the television/radio broadcasts seemed to imply) had Otis put them in the barn for holding until what seemed like an epidemic to him would blow over. He barricaded his remaining family and friends within the farm and had Otis continue to wrangle the townspeople that came onto the premises and put them in the barn. Appearances Season 2 (Charming Dead) * Bloodletting * Save The Charmed One * Cherokee Rose Should I Fear? Should I Fear''less''? * A Stanley Breakdown Pt.1 (Mentioned only) * Nervous Nelly (Mentioned only) * Just A Greene Away... (Mentioned only) * "I Get It Now..." (Mentioned only) * Buttons and Cookies (Mentioned only) * What's Going On? and Why's Happening? * Descendants (Witch version; mentioned only) Trivia * Scott Wilson, who portrays Hershel, revealed that there is a portrait of his mother as a young girl hanging in the farm house. Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. References # Hershel Greene - visit them for more. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Walking Dead Category:Charming Dead Category:Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Good Beings Category:Greene Family